Eyes Tell All
by dracoizumi
Summary: Draco and Harry together in detention. I'm bad at summeries. SLASH DracoxHarry! mentions of RonxHermione and FredxGeorge! Rated R for bad language and some sexual contentent (It will get worse as it continues)
1. Detention

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything else from Harry Potter! They all belong to J.K. Rowling! This is my first Harry Potter fanfic so everyone please be nice to me! Its DracoxHarry slash so if you don't like that.. I really don't know why you clicked on this. Plzz tell me how to make it better! R&R if you can .

Eyes Tell All

As Draco Malfoy lay across his silky green and black sheets in his Slytherin dormitory, all he could think about through the blasting music playing, was what had happened in potions about an hour before. _'How could have I been staring at him! And now I am in fucking dentention for covering it all up, too!' _Earlier that day, Gryffindor and Slytherin were together for double Potions, again. All the sixth years were supposed to be practicing for their exam coming up, Draco on the other had forgotten about his potion and was caught staring at a certain dark haired boy. Harry had glanced over his shoulder and his eyes had come in contact with a pair of icy greyish blue eyes. As soon as Draco had actually realized what he had been doing, he placed a curse on Harry on the spot. He was trying to lead everyone to belive nothing had happened, but just an outburst of their rivalry. Ofcourse this caused him to fight back, ending them both up in detention. _' What does he think happened? What if he asks me. I'm not even sure what happened myself, I just couldn't stop lookign at him...' _The blond thought rolling over again turning his music up louder. He had sound proofed the room so that no one would know of his disired tastes in muggle music, after all, he did hate muggles. 

_Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)_

So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too  
Right inside your skin

It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin!

He lay listening to the lyrics of one of his favourite Linkin Park songs, then realized he was going to be late for detention. He switched off the radio and wandered out of his dormitory, his hair hanging in his face and his robes draping off his arms. He wandered through the halls not looking at anyone in the eyes, and ignoring everyone around him. Until he got to dentention that is. Once he arrived he looked up and stared into as before, a pair of dark green eyes, the same pair of eyes which caused him this detention.

"About time Malfoy " Harry grumbled sitting down. "Snape's left to find Dumbledor, were alone for the next hour."

"Well I was busy, I do have more improtant things to do you know." Draco shot back. " Don't start getting ideas that I wanted to be here Potter, now it's even worse that were alone together!"

Harry just blinked at him "What? Don't you think it is weird for me to turn around to see your eyes, peircing through me Draco? I don't want to be here just as much as you do."

Draco just stared. He didn't think Harry would've brought what had happened up so quickly, or even at all. He paniced and just started to fall " Fuck Potter! I don't know what happened, everythings just been so differant lately, you would never understand what a Malfoy has to go through after one has been sent to Askaban. And since when do you call me by my first name, you little..."

" Well you must know something! One day your threating to kill me, and the next your staring at me? Were you trying to hex me or was it something else?" Harry shouted back, waiting for a response. When he didn't recieve one he asked again. " Well, what was it?"

"I told you! I don't know!" Draco said lowering his voice. " I just... I just couldn't help it. Believe me, I don't go purposly staring at you.

"Do you swing slightly to the gay side Malfoy, and most usually for your enimes?" Harry said raising his eyebrow. "You know what? I don't care." He took out a muggle device from his bag and placed the head piece over his ears. Draco of course knew what this was though. He had owned one himself.

Draco was angered by this comment but decided to keep it in, for now." Wizard music, its all crap.." Mumbled Draco to himself. "What C.D. you got there Potter?"

"Humm? Oh. Linkin Park, you haven't heard of them. Muggle band, and I know how much you hate muggles." Harry responded looking over at Draco.

"Just because I hate muggles does not mean that I hate having _Papercut _on repeat in my dorm." Said Draco smirking. He could look away from Harry's eyes, they were so full of colour. He had never actually looked at him before quiet like this. He started walking closer to Harry, then realized what he was doing.

" What now Mafloy? See something you like?" Harry said teasingly, having no control over what was going on.

Draco's eyes widdened. "How could you even.. oh god. You wish Potter!" he spat. He walked over to the other side of the room and sat down. "Just becuase I'm confused does NOT mean I'm gay, or.. THAT"

"Liking me? Common it's not that hard to say, and don't worry, you'd never be able to have me anyways!" Harry said from across the room taking off his headphones. "I may look like the type to be gay, but I'm not." _'Maybe a bit bisexual, Fred and George are kind of hot..' _Harry thought to himself.

Draco rolled his eyes. "This is the longest I think we've ever talked without trying to kill eachother, why is this Potter? Humm?" he said walking over to him.

"Maybe it's because you don't need to impress anyone, now that your father is in Askaban, you will be able to do things you want to, not just because of you fag ass father. I know your a good person by yourself, but I still wouldnt be your friend, your still a Malfoy." Harry said standing up.

"I don't fucking ever need to listen to my father, I just do it so he won't turn me into a death eater. I know this may be strange hearing this from me, I love being evil, but not my fathers evil, my own evil." Draco said continuing to walk closer to Harry.

"Malfoy I think you do have a heart after all, and your opening it up to me, how cute. I'm not going for it though, sorry!" said Harry slyly back at Draco as they became really close. 'I don't know what's gotten into you Malfoy, but I don't think it's all too bad...'

"I hate you Potter, make sure you know that. I'm just not myself today, thats all. Don't think I'll ever be talking to you like this EVER again." As Draco spoke this he had placed a hand on Harrys cheek.

"If you hate me, then why are you touching me like this, I mean---." Harry asked confusedly. He was cut off by Draco's lips sofly covering his own. His eyes widened, then in spare of the moment wrapped his arms around the blond boy, pulling him closer.

_To Be Continued..._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about the short first chapter! All of the other chapters are expected to be alot longer! I promise you that! Well I don't know where I'm going with this. I wrote like three paragraphs, then stopped, then went back. I'll try to fix it up as the story goes along, editing it more and stuff. plzzz r/r! I know people just like to read these. but plzzzzzzzzz i need some ideas! Thanks .


	2. Spells and More Detention

Disclaimer: Again, I do not own any of these characters and so on. This chapter took me awhile to figure out what was going on, so please give me your thoughts! I have a feeling that this may be my longest fic yet. There IS some ronxhermione in this chapter and some twincest( fredxgeorge), just ignore that.. plzzzz R&R! Thanks! (P.S.. when you see -------- it means flashback)

Eyes Tell All

Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were making out right in the middle of the Potions classroom. The evilest boy in school, and the boy-who-lived, they despised eachother yet they seemed to have found something about eachother that they enjoyed. They stayed like that for about two minutes before Draco pulled away, horrified of what had happened. He looked at Harry who had the same expression on his face, and just stared at him in shock.

"What... what just happened." Harry said in a shaky voice._ 'Were me and Malfoy just kissing. That can't be right, were worst enimes.._' He thought to himself

"I, I don't even want to think about it. I can not belive I just did that! Something's wrong here." Draco said worridly with a disgusted look, not knowing what to think.

Just then Snape walked in the room, and both boys looked quickly over at him and stepped away from eachother.

"What's going on in here? Malfoy, Potter? Please return to your dormitories, we will have to continue this detention tommorow. I have to leave with the headmaster for some important bussiness." Snape said while picking up some scrolls, heading out the door once again. "Come on, just don't stand there!"

"This never happened, remember that Potter, I don't want people thinking that we're..." Draco started, pointing his finger back and fourth.

"Gay, together! Don't worry, this never happened." Harry said walking out of the room. '_What is wrong with me today? I have to find Hermione_.'

Draco sighed and headed for the door. This is just what he needed to make his day any better. '_First I'm staring at the boy, and then I kissed him! Is this some idea of a joke? I cannot be acting like this. I am not like this, I can not have feelings for him.' _Draco slammed his door shut and flopped himself on his bed. After thinking for a few minutes he realized that someone could be controlling them, long shot, but there was a chance. He pulled out some books and started to flip through them. There were a numerous amount of love spells, all not managable for a sixth year level though. He closed the book and sighed. Everytime he looked into Harry's eyes his personality seemed to change completly, he was nicer and it just seemed right. He actually thought it was a good thing, but he was getting so frustrated on why this was happening. He turned on his muggle radio once more and closed his eyes. He thought about what had happend a few days before.

He was in his room alone again. It was his first time being alone in some time.Crabe and Goyle were out in the Great Hall pigging out on cupcakes again when there was a knock at his door.

"What the fuck do you want!" Draco yelled angerly through the door.

"It's me, Pansy, you didn't show up in the hidden room, I was worried" said Pansy back.

"I was busy alright!" He said while opening the door. " What don't you understand, I do not like you! What is so hard to understand about that." Draco said not looking amused.

"Well fine, if your going to treat me like that, I don't like you either." She said, her voice breaking up. She ran down the stairs and into her dormitory.  
---------------------------------------------------

Draco shot up out of bed._ 'Pansy, she probably has something to do with this'_. He ran out of his room and went and knocked on Pansys door. ' Where is she? What is she up to!'

"Pansy open this fucking door!" Draco shouted.

Pansy opened the door and just stared and the blond boy. She did not look happy to see him.

"What do you want Draco? I do have more important things to do you know." Pansy answered rolling her eyes.

"What did you do, I know your up to something!" Draco growled

"Humm... I don't know. Maybe I did. Why would you say that?" Pansy said glaring a creepy smile at him.

"Just tell me goddammit! And why did you choose him!" Draco whispered angerly again.

"Common, its nothing really, just a truth spell, when you look into a person's eyes, it causes you to do what your heart truley desires. I guess this means you _truely _don't love me. Oh the same spell I also put on Weasly, Potter and Granger when they were pissing me off last week. Now do you have any other buissness with me Draco? I really don't want to talk to you at the moment. Who's him?" Pansy answered finally.

"Forget it. Wait, did you say there eyes? Fuck, that can't be true, thats disgusting!" He said with a disgusted look. "I got to go..."

Pansy leaned against her door staring up and down the blond. She couldn't help it, he was sexy, she started to worry though, she knew if he didn't like her, and there was a him invloved, she may have to pull a few tricks.

Draco ran down the stairs and crashed into Goyle. Draco told him off and then told him and Crabbe to just stay away from him for a minute and he needed to go do something. He started to wander the halls, thinking of what he had just learned and how everything had been fitting togehter, Harry had made eye contact before he started staring at him, and before he was nice, and before the kiss.'_That can't be it, my desire can not, I repeat can not, be for Harry! Oh shit I just called him Harry, I really think im going crazy...' _He started thinking to himself. '_ I know its not true.' _Just than he turned around the corner and ran into none other that Harry Potter, who was with his usually crew, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. '_Oh great... wait, there is no problem, since I don't like him!'_

"Potter, watch were your going!" Draco cried angerly, trying not to look directly into his eyes.

"I think you otta' watch were your going Malfoy!" Ron said pointing his wand at Draco's throat. "I don't want to fight you, so just go."

Draco just smirked at him. "Your not a challenge to fight, so whats the point..." he said loudly walking away from them. "Oh and Granger? You might want to try to keep your boyfriend on a chain, before he gets himself hurt, picking on people who are much higher class and can crush him like a bug."

Blushing furiously, Hermione opened her mouth with shock to fight that Ron was not her boyfriend, but Harry was too fast for her. He shot a binding spell toward Draco, who obviously got rid of it by using the counter attack, and just disapeared around the corner. '_Why am I fighting him, I was just kissing him an hour ago. Why doesnt that seem weird to think?...' _Harry thought to himself. _' I can't like Malfoy, it's just not possible, everytime I look into his eyes though, I just can't help having these weird feelings for him. Shit, I AM crazy..._' After he had stared at Draco walking away, he had turned around to see Hermione and Ron extremely close to one another, both beat red.

"Uhh... guys? Can we go back to the common room now? Or do you need more time..." Harry asked his two best friends.

They both pulled away quickly, and Ron grabbed Hermione's hand before walking down the hallway, Harry just chuckeled to himself. Then they all walked back toward the Gryffindor portiat hole. '_Well at least those two have eachother_.' Harry thought to himself. He told his two friends he wanted to finish up on some homework so he headed upstairs. He realized he had forgotten his bag in the library, so he quickly ran off to get it.

Once he reached the library he decided just to work there. He pulled out his book that Hagrid had found a few days ago, and got to work. As he flipped through the pages he noticed a potion that caught his eye. He started to read. His eyes widdened as he read on: The Truthful Eye: A Love Potion. Once you have a taste of this, you will be able to show your true feelings just by looking someone straight in the eye._ 'This must be the potion that has an effect on me and Malfoy, but who would do this, and no, he can NOT like me, and It is not possible that I like him. Is it?...'_

"Potter, that seems to be MY book." He heard a voice say from behind him. He turned around, and it was no one other than Pansy Parkison.

"Oh, sorry. Why would you own a book like this anyways, its just about evil spells, oh right, you ARE a Slytherin for a reason." Harry said passing the book over to her. Just than his brain turned on._ 'Pansy must have put a spell on me! Causing me to be feeling all these feelings for guys!.. Even Malfoy, does this mean that.. I'm gay?' _

"Ya, whatever.." Pansy said walking off.

The next morning when Draco woke up, he didn't even bother to finish his History of Magic homework, his mind was just to busy. He had to face Harry in detention again in a half hour and he really didn't want to. '_Why the fuck is it him! Why can't it be... anyone else! I can't like him, its just not like me, liking guys even! That is just not like me.' _He left his hair down and just shoved his walkman into his bag, not bothering to bring homework. As he was walking through the hall, nothing seemed to bother him, even seeing Fred and George making out behind the staircase didn't suprise him. He just figured the world was against him.

"Malfoy, go into my room and wait for me, I'm just running this down to Mcgonagall." Snape asked from behind him. He wandered into the room, seeing again that Harry was there early.

"Don't you have anything better to do then show up in detention early Potter?" smirked Draco, looking directly into Harry's dark green eyes.

"Your eyes, I never noticed how light they were Draco." Said Harry walking closer to the blond boy.

Draco looked at the ground. 'I_ have to stop this! I do NOT like him...' _When he looked up again Harry pushed his blond hair away from his light eyes. "Potter, you have to fight the temptation, there is a spell on us that is making us act this way!"

"I know this, I found Pansy's book, and was scanning through it. I never knew you desired me Draco..." whisperd Harry moving closer to Draco.

"I don't! This has to be some kind of joke!" Draco said looking up, his own eyes came across Harry's dark eyes once more. He grabbed the darker haired boy and kissed him deeply. Harry closed his eyes and pulled Draco closer to him. Just then there was a quiet sound of a door opening and someone walking in. The two boys did not hear this, and just continued on in what they were doing...

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Well! I don't think this chapter was as good as the first, but that is yours to judge! And also this chapter is only a little longer. I know the chapters WILL get longer, just slowly though, I try to write every day, so keep cheaking. plzzz R&R! I need more ideas! Thank you for everyone whos already reviewed! You three have inspired me to write this chapter.


	3. New Friends

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah.. what I said before in the previous chapters. These chapters have been coming out of me faster thatn usual! even though this one took me about a week... One of my other fics took me three months about to post another chapter. concider you guys lucky. Thank you too all who posted! I reall appreciated it. Decendent Of Doom.. are you my brain? you seem to be thinking on the same wavelength as me! Just wanted to tell you that. Here it is! Hope you like . :(srry bout me being lazy in descriptive words and stuff, I'm tierd)

Eyes Tell All

"Proffessor Snape? I just wanted to come and ask-- Oh my god!" Pansy had just walked in the door and dropped her paper all over the floor. "Draco! Potter! What the hell are you doing!"

Draco's eyes widdened and he quickly pushed Harry away from him._ 'It can't get much worse than this! The one who did this to us, caught us together! Now there is no way to fight it, she knows everything about the spell.'_

"I didn't think it would be HIM, I would even rather have it Snape than him. You never cease to amaze me..." Pansy said in complete horror picking up her things that had fallen, beginning to back up into the hallway agian. "I think I should be going now"

"Pansy wait! Draco called, it's not what it looks like, I do NOT like Potter, its that god damn spell you put on us, it's causing us to act this way."

"My spell, was to show who you truly desired, it doesn't make up lies Draco, so it IS what it looks like, you love this, this. ughh" Pansy said through clenched teeth shuddering.

"I do have a name you know!" Harry yelled annoyed."This can't be true either, I will NOT admit to loving Malfoy."

"And I will not admit to loving Potter!"Draco spat.

"Fine, belive whatever you want, but it's true. Well I'd better be leaving, I don't really like to watch two guys making out thank-you!" Pansy said slamming the door.

"Just do NOT tell anyone about this Pansy, I really mean it this time!" Draco yelled though the door at the girl. "Now what Potter?"

"How should I know! Last year I thought I had a crush on Cho, and now I supposedly love you..." Harry sighed slouching into his chair. "I just don't need another thing making me abnormal around here."

"Even if we don't make eye contact, we can't fight it for long. I don't want to learn to accept it, but do we have another choice?" Draco sighed sitting on the desk beside Harry. _'Don't make eye contact, don't make eye contact, oh god his eyes are so beautiful, oh bloody hell! I did NOT just think that'_

"This will pass, I know it, just because it's true now, doesn't mean it will be true for long, right?" Harry asked hopefully. '_His eyes are so... they just pull me towards him, look away dammit, look away.'_

"Did you enjoy kissing me Potter?" Draco asked." Humm?"

Harry opened his eyes wide "What?"

"I'l be taking that as a yes." Draco said looking up into Harry's eyes once agan. _'Look away, look away, I can't help it...' _He leaned over closer to Harry when the door open once again.

"Potter, Malfoy, please take your seats!" Snape spoke as he entered the room. Him not looking to impressed with them standing together. "You know why you are in here, so just sit there and keep quiet!"

Draco rolled his eyes. He looked over at Harry. He just couldn't stop looking at him, no matter what he did or though, it was true. He loves Harry Potter. _'How could this have happened...' _He thought sighing.

About a half hour later Snape let them go back to their dormitories. Harry had stopped right outside the doorway waiting for Draco, since there was no one around.

"Why'd you wait for me Potter?" Draco asked.

"Just call me Harry, I know you want to. And I don't know, I figured we could talk." he replied.

"Okay, Harry. Fine we'll talk, but about what? The last two times we talked we fought and ended up snogging!" Draco said walking with Harry down the corridor. "We are walking the same direction though..."

"Well who's fault is the snogging part? And yes lets just keep walking shall we." Harry said rolling his eyes.

"Fine." Draco sighed.

"This is extremely odd to see you being nice Draco, I thought you were going to be a death eater?" Harry asked.

"Ya well, I can't believe I'm being nice to you either, and no, my father is the one who wants me a death eater." he grumbled back.

"Well it's a good thing" smiled the dark haired boy. "So how did you get into listening to muggle music anyways?"

After about 30 minutes of walking slow towards the Gryffindor portriet hole, winding there way through the school, the boys realized they had more then they thought in common. Even though Harry was still baffled by Draco acting this way, he just gave up on asking. He obviously liked it better this way. Draco was actually smiling as he was talking to Harry too. _'This a first, I do not smile, I smirk_!' He thought right before just gave up fighting with his brain. Just then Harry looked over into Draco's eyes once more.

"Draco, aren't we enimes?" Harry asked confusedly.

"Well, I knew we were before all of this. Now, I'm not quiet sure what we are..." Draco said looking up into the dark green eyes peering through to his heart, revealing the true inner Draco Malfoy.

"I think.. I think I'm starting to like this." Harry started._ 'I surely cannot love him, can I?' _he thought swallowing hard." You know, talking and stuff, I didn't know you had this other side to you Draco. I really didn't think we'd ever be talking like this.

"I know what you mean." sighed the other boy, looking down at the floor away from Harry's gaze. "I mean, me, a Slytherin boy, the one who is a sex god to the girls, talking civil, and actually snogging the boy I am supposed to hate, and turn in to Voldemort. It's quite funny acutally." he said smiling at the last comment. " I mean, fuck, who knew this could happen..."

As Draco shook his head they reached the staircase to the Gryffindor portriet hole. And Harry had just stopped walking.

"I don't think anyone did. We shouldn't tell anyone about this though. What we should do, is this again. I mean, you are a major pain in the ass, but today I seemed to have come across another side of you, one that I enjoyed talking to."

Draco smiled."Maybe over Christmas holidays when most people are gone, we could talk more, less chance of being caught. You know how it is. I mean it's only a week away" He said looking up at the ceiling full of Christmas ortements hanging. "You always do stay..."

Harry thought for a moment. "Well, I was supposed to go over to Ron's house for a while with Hermione. I could always tell them I am busy with work and I could just go for the last weekend. We do need to finish our potions exam."

"Well then Harry. I will talk to you when the weasel and mud-blood are gone, and until then, I'll make sure to continue making your life a living hell." Draco said moving closer to the dark haired boy. He brushed his hand up again his cheek. Leaning forward he kissed him once again softly on the lips, eventually gaining access to the other boy's mouth. He slid his tounge in, turning it into a more passionate kiss. When they broke the kiss gasping for air, Harry walked up the stairs towards his portrit hole.

"I know you really don't want to do that Draco, you know you can't resist me." Harry called down to the blond boy and walked into the Gryffindor common room.

Harry sighed and sat down in a chair near the fireplace. _'This can't get any weirder, and the weirdest part of it is, that I am actually enjoying this!' _

"Harry! Where on earth have you been? Ron and I have been worrying nuts about you!" Hermione called as she ran down the common room stairs towards him.

"Oh sorry Hermione, detention kind of ran late..." He answered absent mindidly.

"Oh, well how late did it run? You were gone at least an extra half an hour Harry." she asked confused.

"Mione? There you are. You just ran off like that! I'm not that fast you know!" Ron said gasping for air. "Hey Harry, where've you been? Me and Mione have been looking for you." he said sitting down.

"I was just busy after detention, thats all. It's no big deal." Harry said getting up. "Well I have to go study, if you guys need me I'll be in my dormitory."

"Wait Harry! We want to know what happened? Did you fight with Malfoy again, or run into that girl again?" Hermione asked curiously. "It's not like you to be away from us for so long."

"Hey Harry! How's it going?" Harry heard someone say from behind him. He turned around and it were the Weasly twins.

"I'm alright, Fred." replied Harry.

"Err, could we talk to you for a moment." asked George.

"Well I guess we'll talk to you later then, were off to the library." spoke Hermione to Harry. "Common Ron."

Harry nodded as his two best friends walked off. "So what do you want to see me about George?" he asked.

"Well, I saw you and Malfoy together to put it blankly." Fred said with no real tone in his voice. " You know, talking, and snogging..."

Harry just sat there in shock. 'How could they have seen! There was no one around...' his mind quickly raced, he felt himself blush slightly. "What? err-- it's really not what you think." he tried to explain himself, his face getting hotter by the second.

"It's alright Harry, we understand." George said looking over at his twin. He kissed him quickly on the lips before grinning at a bewildered Harry.

"Did you just. Wait, no- that does not make sence, you guys can't. Your brothers!" he said trying to get his words together.

"It's allright. Twincest isn't that bad. Malfoy saw us in the hall making out and it didn't seem to shock him at all. That's when we knew something was up. We followed you after your detention to find out. You and Malfoy together is just as weird as us, if not weirder." Fred stated. " I mean we've always been close, you and the ferret however..."

"Pansy put a spell on us to make us confess our feelings to the ones we love by looking ito their eyes." Harry stated looking at the ground. " It just happened like that. Draco is really nice once you learn his other side. Belive me, an hour ago I still was in denial about all of this, and about a half hour after that, we decided to be friends and crap. It's all just happening so fast."

"Don't worry Harry, you secret is safe with us, as long as you promise not to tell ours." Fred said smiling, getting up from his seat. "Common George, were going to be late for Defence Against the Dark Arts." he grabbed the other boys hand and pulled him along.

" I promise" the younger boy said with a grin on his face. ' _I can't belive all of this is happening, so fast too' _ He sighed and walked up to his dormitory. He pulled out his walkman and put it over his ears and he lay across his bed. His hair covering his face and his robes all in a mess. 'This is going to be one weird Christmas...'

_To Be Continued..._

A/N: Wow! That took me a long time to post! I wrote some of it over a few days, some of it in geography class, and I finished it off before bed. Wow I really do enjoy Harry Potter fics don't I. Nah I really just enjoy the Slash :P I really enjoy slash and shounen- ai! Welll everyone plzzzzzzzzzz R&R! I'll try! and I mean try.. to get the next one even longer then this one. Each one is longer then the first, and it takes more time. But what can I do. I got a 62 in geography because of this kind of thing.. I don't describe alot in this chapter. I'll try to fix that.. later...


	4. Christmas Break: Part 1

Disclaimer: Blah Blah, you know the rutin by now! Anywhos, just like I thought, I wrote this during class again, but this time during science and art.. Well I'm sorry if I look long to post this but I have been out of ideas lately, I wrote this after reading alot of Harry Potter, Digimon, and Rugrats fanfiction (slash and shounen-ai of course) Plzz enjoy! Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing! Plzz anyone who likes digimon fics read my other stories! I need more reviews! thanks. here it is::::::

Eyes Tell All

Christmas holidays were just starting and everyone was feeling it. Exams were ending, relationships were blooming, and no sign of Voldemort. Everyone was scurring around finishing there last assignments and saying there goodbyes to their friends before leaving to be with family. Harry however actually had a chance to talk to Ron and Hermione, and got out of spending Christmas with them. Ron ofcourse fussed for a while about it, but eventually gave in but he forced Harry into telling his reason. Well what was he supposed to do? Tell Ron about his and Draco's messed up friendship? He had told Ron that he was going to spend time with 'someone' who fancys him. Ofcourse his two friends assumed Cho, I mean who would think Harry was going to spend time with Draco? The castle was practically empty when Ron and Hermione had left. There was a few people just about to leave, and the few that had planned to stay because of family issues, but that's about it. Harry lay back on one of the couches in his common rom and smiled. 'The whole break, together with Draco...' he thought to himself. He couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Just a few months before he would have wanted to turn him into dust. ' All this over a stupid spell...' he thought, closing his eyes. Between the time when he closed his eyes and when he opened them again, the Gryffindor common room was completly Christmasfied. Holly and garlands hanging everywhere, a christmas tree, the warm colours decorating the walls, and even fake snow, bewitched to fall from the ceiling. He was in shock, it looked so beautiful. ' To bad I won't be spending much time in this room.' He thought looking up at the magical snow falling above him. ' I wonder what Draco's doing right now in his room...'

"Crabbe, Goyle! Just go already! I'll be fine, I don't need you two fags prancing around me every second of the day! I have things to do, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Draco said angerily at the two boys standing infront of him, for the third time that day. Finally they understood what he was saying, and walked off together. 'Morons' Draco thought rolling his eyes.He slumped himself into a chair and sighed deeply. He looked down at his watch and decided that if he wanted to spend the whole day with Harry, he'd have to leave then. He got up and headed for the Gryffindor portriat hole. As he got closer to his destination, all he could think about where Harry's lusious green eyes, and how everytime he sees them, he wants to snog him. They eyes that caused him to show his deepest desires. The eyes he longed to see and hungered for, Draco had not come in contact with Harry in almost a week. All of his double classes have been with Ravenclaw and he'd been trying to avoid him in the halls, figuring that if he saw the other boy, he may not want to look away, and give away his feelings. You may be thinking that Malfoy's aren't affraid, right? Well Draco is nothing like the normal Malfoy he appears to be. He truely didn't want to become a death eater, he quiet enjoyed muggle music and knew they weren't that bad. He ran this way of life because of his fathers liking, if he hadn't, he would've been physically assulted. He does however, hate the ones he says he does, well what did you expect? He can't be all good, he's still a pure blood Malfoy. Draco walked up the stairs to the Gryffindor portriat hole, to find the fat lady having tea.

"A Slytherin eh? Are you a spy, or perhaps wanting to cause trouble? No you may definitly _not_ enter!" She told him firmly. Just then Harry walked out of the portriat hole.

"It's alright, we were just leaving anways." Harry said smiling at Draco. He grabbed his hand and started running down the stairs.

"Wowww, Harry! Slow down a bit won't you. Where the hell are we going? And how did you know that I was there? And-" Draco was cut of by Harry placing a finger over his lips, the other hand running down his face, touching his soft, pale skin.

"Shh! I knew you were there because I could hear you, I am the only Gryffindor left in this flace, besides the twins who are helping Proffeseur Lupin. And don't worry, I just wanted to find a place where I could be alone with you." he said softly to the other boy.

"Uhh, Harry? Have you not looked around this place lately? We _are _alone, everywhere we go.. There's almost no one in this whole bloody castle!" Draco answered back.

"Good point." Harry said stepping back from Draco. "Well, what do you want to do now then?" Draco just smiled.

Harry and Draco spent almost five hours wandering around the school, talking, snogging, playing tricks on Snape, using the power of the Maurder's Map, which Harry also decided he trusted Draco enough to see. They were having so much fun, they both began to have alot of trust in eachother and acted like they were the best of friends. Ofcourse besides the constant snogging and the fact that they are both in love with eachother. They were actually bonding. They had just been almost seen by Snape and ran up a set of stairs to the fourth floor. Harry stopped running, completly out of breath, still laughing to himself. he looked over at Draco who had stoped laughing and was just staring blankly at the wall.

"Wait." Draoc said looking as if he were stunned."This isn't right Potter, we are supposed to be enimes. I- I can't have these feelings, why is it you I desire!" he slumped down the side of the wall.

"I don't know Draco, but if it's what we desire we can't fight it, wizards who do that go mental. I'm always thinking the same thing though, then I picture your icy blue-grey eyes, and I feel completly different." he sighed looking into the blonds eyes. "Like now...Our eyes are the things that bring us together, if we never made eye contact before the spell wore off, we'd probably still be enimies. Harry said smiling.

"Ya your right Harry, I guess, I could live with that..." he smirked looking up at the dark haired boy. He got up and placed his arms around his waist and kissed him sofly on the lips. Harry hungirly kissed back, allowing a moan to accidently escape in pleasure. Draco slipped his tounge into the other boys mouth and bit him softly on the lip. Harry backed up against the wall and pulled Draco closer to him. The blond pulled back from him and whispered

"You're right Potter, I love you." and began kissing him again. Harry traced his thumb and forfinger around the trim of Draco's pants, and silk boxers, rubbing his body closer. the light haired boy moaned loudly, and pulled away once more, with an intresting smirk on his face.

"Hey, come on Potter, not here." And began pulling him around the corner.

"Where you taking me Malfoy? Harry said, referring to his old name. Then he read Draco's eyes, knowing exactly what he had on his mind.

"You'll see.." he smirked again closing his fingers around Harry's hand.

A/N: heyyy! I'm soooo sorry about the shortness in this chapter! But I have a huge presentation tommorow and I want to get that done. Plzz tell me what you think, I need some more ideas on what should happen. Well at least I have given you something! plzz r&r and tell me what you think! I think this chapter is more descriptive then the last, and less physical talking, but don't worry there will be alot in the next chapter! plzz read my other fics too!


	5. Christmas Break: Part 2

Disclaimer: Hey kiddies! Look I have FINALLY returned! If I still have any readers out there? I updated the first three chapters a little bit, fixed it up slightly, not that much difference until I get around to it. I was looking through this fic and began to realize that the chapters are very short and this story is very very boring. If you guys like it though I shall definitely continue it. If anyone here is into Digimon yaoi/slash, I recommend you cheak out my other stories. Well here is the long awaited chapter. I wrote it during Math class, hopefully its not too bad. This chapter contains graphic m/m sex, if you do not like that, then please leave. This is not just an ordinary fluffy fic anymore. Well here we go, please don't flame my bad skills on the sex, this is my first shot at it, thanks! Please R&R!

Eyes Tell All

"Follow me" said the blond boy smiling evily. He pulled Harry down the corridor and led him to a dead end in the hall, close to the Slytherin common room, which Harry recognized well.

"Where are we? This is a dead end." Harry asked, pulling out his maurder's map, and glancing down on it. There were two dots, labeled Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy beside a huge room. He glanced around again and was extremely confused, but them remembered what the twins had told him about trap doors and hidden rooms. Draco leaned into the wall and whispered a password. The walls began to retract and slide sideways, allowing a doorway to appear for the two boys to enter in.

"Trap door my dear boy. This is the famous Slytherin secret room, not as many people know about it as you may think. I think it is perfect for us though." Draco whispered, placing his hands around the brunettes toned body and breathed softly on his neck, causing the boy to shiver. "Salazar Slytherin obviously built it, he always thought evil needed more then the good, not like you would know, but the Slytherin common rooms are supposed to be better than the Gryffindor. Not trying to brag or anything."

Harry just smiled to himself. Rembering back to the time he visited the Slytherin common room back in his second year with Ron. Draco was right, the Slytherin common rooms looked better, but he was used to his House and perferred it that way. Back in the second year things were much different between these two boys though. Back then it did seem like a deep hatred, but it somehow mangaged to switch into a deep love for one another. In only about a week and a half, they have acted like such close compainions, except for the random outbursts of confusion.

Draco showed Harry around the riin, It was like an extra large common room, with a few extra couches, and a few beds lining the sides, coated with green and silver bedding. He had walked over to one of king sized beds in the corner and sat on it, motioning for dark haired boy to follow. As he began to come closer, the blond began to pose sexually on the bed, his lip pouty, desire in his eyes.

"Are you trying to seduce me Draco? Weren't you trying to tell me that we are enemies a few minutes ago? Malfoys are fast at changing there minds when it comes to pleasure doesn't it?" he spoke, walking slowly as he did.

"Well, if you do love me, why shouldn't you show me, actions do show more then words you know." the blond whispered, wrapping his pale arms around the tanned boys neck, kissing his lips deeply. Harry didn't even stop to think about what he was doing and just went all in with it, taking everything. Desire was running though every part of him, where ever Draco's fingers touched, pleasure would be felt. He helped his lover unbutton both their shirts and toss them across the room, trying to run eachothers fingers across their naked torsos.

Draco began to undo the dark haired boys pants, taking his time with the zipper, his hand moving lightly over his crotch, which drove him wild. As soon as he got them off, he could definitely tell that Harry was enjoying this as much as he was. The half naked boy decided to take control and pushed Draco on his back, but he soon failed as his new lover began to move his knee against the buldge in his boxers, causing a moan of pleasure to be heard. He had no option left but to fall back, letting the evil boy take lead, even though he couldn't bear waiting to feel eachothers naked bodies intertwining. Harry couldn't take it anymore and began to undo the Slytherin's pants, not taking any time as what had been done to him. This was his chance to make the blond moan his name, before Harry could moan his. Now they were both only left in their boxers as Harry leant forward to kiss his lover's lips again, allowing his fingers to go beneath the black boxers and rubbing the tip of his cock soflty. Harry could feel Draco moan into his mouth and took this as as sign to start letting his fingers move up and down the other boy's shaft slowly, teasing him, parting his lips and moving them down towards the hardened manhood he had been working on with his hands. He smiled as he completely removed the boxers and took as much as he could into his mouth, licking his tounge all around, teasing his lover by sucking gently. This time Draco moaned out loud, bucking his hips, unable to hold the pleasure withen himself. The brunnet smiled and pulled away not wanting him to release just yet, he moved back up to his lips and kissed him passionatly, allowing the blond to taste his own seed on his lover's tounge.

"You like to tease, don't you Potter?" the blond spoke into Harry's ear, causing a shiver to be sent straight down his spine. He pulled off his boxers and through them onto the floor just as what had been done to the other articles of clothing, once being worn by the two boys. He leant down to get his first taste of the other boy and slowly at first, flicking his tounge over the tip, while doing this he began to press his index finger up behind him. Harry moved uncomfortably at first, unsure of the situation but allowed the finger to move up inside of him. A wave of pleasure finally was felt as he began to push faster in and out,

"Ahh, Draco, yes, please, faster." he whimpered moaning onto his blond lover's shoulder. He felt Draco kiss up his chest and he soon felt his soft lips on his own once again. He parted away and whispered into his ear. "Please, I want to feel you inside me."

After hearing this Draco did not hold back. He smirked, turning the boy onto his stomach lightly, and setting himself over Harry's enterance. He head him wince in pain, so he began to move a bit slower, entering from behind him. He felt waves of pleasure move through him once he began to move inside him. "Yes, oh Harry, this feels so good. I'm not hurting you am I?"

"No, I'm good now, oh yes Draco, faster, please, faster" Harry moaned from underneath the blond boy. "Are you sure this is your first time?"

"My first and only" Draco whispered back into Harry's ear, sweat coming down his face with each thrust, causing him to moan louder.

"Please, fuck me harder, oh yes Draco, I'm so close." Harry said im pleausre, arching his back.

"I love when you talk dirty to me, you don't know how much it turns me on." Draco sighed with a faint smile on his face. "I'm close too."

Both boys continued for a few more minutes before they both came at the same time, moaning eachothers names. Harry felt his insides fill up with Draco's come, and Draco watched as his lover's seed was released over his hands and all over the sheets. They both colapsed onto the bed and stayed in that postion, breathing heavily for a few moments before Draco pulled out slowly.

"God Harry, that was.. Amazing." the blond breathed heavily.

"You were amazing, you don't know how good that felt." he wrapped his arms around the other boy and layed down beside him. It was quiet for a moment before he spoke again. "Promise me that you will always love me."

Draco sat up for a moment. "Even if it may not seem like I do, I will, always, it's not like I really have a choice anways. I know we were trying to tear eachother apart a few weeks ago, but..."

Harry smiled. "I will always love you too. After I have been with you know, I don't think I could ever go without you."

"You mean that? For an enemy you are a very nice person." Draco teased the other boy. "What time is it?"

"Would you be my boyfriend. I mean it. Well, only because I want to be closer to you then just love and sex. It may be hard with the school and all. We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to..." Harry asked nervously, waiting for a response.

"Well we can still try, and that is what matters. Our love should overpower everything else." As soon as Draco said this, Harry smiled and they both began to rest, and eventually fall asleep in eachothers arms.

Once Draco woke up a few hourse later, he looked over at his sleeping boyfriend. '_He looks so adorable, I understand it know, but I don't know why I never saw it before.'_ He looked down at his black watch and realized the time. '_Shit, Snape will kill me if I'm not in my dorm in 15 minutes...'_ He nudged Harry and kissed him softly getting up. "I think we better go now. I want to talk to you more again later, but if I'm not back in my dorm in 15 minutes I will not be able to see you again for the rest of this holiday. Snape has been very nervous lately for some reason." He got up and began to dress himself once agian.

"Oh, okay I understand. I'm not feeling all that well this morning. I guess all that excitement last night..." he smiled and got up aswell, dressing himself. Both boys were fully dressed and Draco pushed Harry out the door, and sealed the secret passage behind him. He kissed his boyfrined one last time before they parted and he began to walk down the corridor towards his common room. Looking at his watch he knew he only had about 5 minutes left. He entered his portriet hole and ran up his stairs to his dormitory. Remebering he had left a book down in the common room, he turned back down the stairs. He sat down on the leather couch infront of the fireplace and sighed. When he looked over to his left he saw a farmiliar pair of eyes glaring at him. _'Pansy? What is she doing here... I thought she went on vacation with her family. This can't be a good thing. I know her to well for her to just come and visit...'_ As soon as these thoughts left his head he witnessed a blinding light, his body became heavy and he sank to the flood. Darkness had hit him and his mind went completely blank. Pansy closed the spell book that was lying beside her and placed her wand back in her robes.

"That will teach you to break my heart Draco Malfoy" she spoke angerily, steping over Draco's stomach and exiting the dorm as fast as she could.

_To be continued..._

W00t! That was a super long awaited chapter probably. And I am also short for the shortness of it! Ahh I'm so used to writting x10 this in my other fanfic I'm doing now, gomen nasai!I haven't gotten it edited or cheaked over or anything yet, but I wanted you guys to see some copy of this before tommorow because it was driving me crazy. I also cut out a few scences that will be placed in once I re upload this chapter. Well what did you think of it? I personally thought it was okay. Well please R&R and try to keep the flames to a minimum! Thank youz! -Izumi-san 3


End file.
